


4 vezes que Steve e Danny falam de beijos (e 1 que não)

by Ohmy-mcdanno (orphan_account)



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 14:27:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13483401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Ohmy-mcdanno
Summary: As pessoas sempre acham que Steve e Danny são completamente cegos sobre seus sentimentos em relação ao outro. Eles são realmente?





	4 vezes que Steve e Danny falam de beijos (e 1 que não)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [4 times Steve and Danny talk about kissing (and 1 they didn't)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13261245) by [Ohmy-mcdanno (vibraniumarm)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vibraniumarm/pseuds/Ohmy-mcdanno). 



1

As pessoas sempre acham que Steve e Danny são completamente cegos sobre seus sentimentos em relação ao outro. Eles são realmente?

Na verdade, eles já falaram sobre isso, especialmente sobre beijar. Muitas vezes, na verdade. As pessoas pensam que eles não percebem o que está acontecendo, mas os dois se conhecem o suficiente para simplesmente não perceber. A primeira vez que eles falaram sobre beijar foi em uma noite de sábado, enquanto bebiam cerveja na casa do Steve.

Eles estavam quietos, assistindo algo aleatório na TV. Ambos estavam cansados do trabalho; muitas corridas, socos e tiroteios, nada mais do que o comum. Danny sussurrou baixinho e moveu sua cabeça um pouco, apenas o suficiente para notar que Steve já olhando para ele.

— Às vezes eu tenho essa sensação que de você quer me beijar.

Danny diz, tocando seus lábios na garrafa para tomar pequeno e rápido gole. Ele realmente não quis dizer isso. Ele estava muito cansado para ter aquele tipo de conversa. A resposta de Steve veio rápida e solta, foi nada do que Danny esperava.

— Só se for pra calar a tua boca, você quer dizer.

— Não, não, não esses. Em outros momentos. – Lá ia ele, falando novamente. Quantas cervejas ele tomado? Danny continua falando, quão ruim poderia ser mesmo? – Sabe, quando eu olho para você e você já está me olhando.

— Ah, eu sei."

Houve silêncio novamente. Não era assim que Danny esperava que essa conversa fosse por este caminho. No entanto, como ele realmente imaginou Steve reagindo a falar sobre beijos? Era Steve, Danny ainda estava esperando por algo que assustasse seu parceiro verdadeiramente

— O que você quer dizer com ‘eu sei’?

— Eu sei significa que eu sei Danny, o que mais poderia ser? Às vezes eu olho para você e você já está me olhando também. O que há de errado com isso?

— E por que você nunca disse nada?

— Porque eu não me importo. Não significa nada. Apenas má sincronia, não é?

Danny concorda balançando a cabeça e toma outro gole. A vida continua a mesma coisa.

2

Na segunda vez que eles falaram sobre beijar, eles estavam no meio de uma cena de crime cheia de oficiais da HPD à sua volta. Quem começou o assunto foi Steve depois que Danny pisou em um grande pedaço de vidro de uma janela quebrada.

— Caralho, filho da puta! – Gritou Danny.

— Ei, olha o linguajar, você beija com essa boca suja?

— Ah, para! Você sabe que sim.

Steve suspira fundo e segue Danny, que estava saindo da casa em direção ao carro.

— Olha, eu estava preocupado com você, mas é por comentários como estes que eles acham que somos gay.

— Você se preocupa muito com isso. Nós dois temos namoradas. E não é apenas por causa desses comentários que o pessoal pensa isso da gente. – O detetive fica sentada no banco do passageiro e tira seu sapato, o vidro machucou seu pé, que estava sangrando. Steve prontamente pega o kit de primeiros socorros.

— Por que você se importa? – Danny fala e limpa o pé com sua meia ao mesmo tempo. – Eu não sou bom o suficiente para você? Eu beijo muito bem, se você quer saber.

— Quê? Claro que você sim, mas esse não é o ponto.

— Mesmo que fôssemos gay, isso não é da conta deles.

— Eu sei que não. – Steve se ajoelha na frente de Danny e pega o pé ferido em suas mãos, começando a limpá-lo corretamente – É só que um relacionamento íntimo poderia interferir muito na nossa linha de trabalho.

— Besteira, Cath costumava trabalhar com a gente o tempo todo.

— Isso foi diferente.

— Diferente como?

— Era ... temporário. – Steve analisa cuidadosamente o pé de Danny. – Eu acho que você precisa dar uns de pontos.

— Não, não vou ao hospital por causa de dois pontos.

— Pode infeccionar e você não serve se não pode pisar no chão.

— É o meu pé, eu que decido. – Danny tenta pisar no chão, mas ele não consegue. – Eu te odeio tanto. Você me amaldiçoou. Vamos pro hospital.

3

 - Por que as pessoas se importam tanto se não somos gay?

Steve entra em sua cozinha, onde Danny estava esperando por ele. O detetive estava de pé contra a mesa, os braços cruzados e a testa mostrando quão estranha entrada de Steve foi.

— Bem, eu gostaria de te perguntar por que isso te incomoda tanto.

— Não sei, Danny, não é da conta deles.

— Você tem medo de que eu afete sua masculinidade?

— Não, claro que não. É só que eles realmente pensam que só porque eu amo você e você me ama, nós estamos tendo alguma coisa. Quero dizer, porquê? Eu também amo Chin, mas as pessoas não pensam que somos gay.

— Bissexuais.

— O quê?

— Eu acho que seria bissexual já vocês dois, ou nós dois, gostaríamos tanto de homens quanto de mulheres. – Danny faz uma pausa por alguns segundos, deixando Steve pensar sobre o assunto. – E eu meio que entendo eles. Você me diz que me ama todo o tempo. Nunca ouvi você dizer isso para o Chin.

— Verdade.

— E você está sempre me tocando em todos os lugares.

— Você não se importa.

— Não, por que deveria? E você está sempre gritando como se fôssemos um casal de idosos.

— Esse é você, Danny. – Steve toca dois dedos na testa de Danny.

— É porque você é um obcecado por controle e não se ama a si mesmo. Você está sempre dirigindo meu carro.

— Você não se importa.

— Ah, sim. – Diz Danny sarcasticamente. - Não, babe, é isso que você deseja desesperadamente acreditar. Você quer controlar todos os pontos da minha vida. As pessoas simplesmente acham que você quer me controlar também nas minhas relações pessoais. Eu aposto que você é um quem segura as mãos da sua namorada sobre cabeça contra o colchão enquanto vocês dois transam.

Steve sorri porque ele era realmente assim. Na mente de Danny, a imagem que ele acabou de falar se forma e ele gosta do que vê.

— Eu aposto que você é daqueles gosta de falar sujo. – Steve sorri ao ver o semblante de surpresa de Danny. – Não se preocupe, acho legal.

— Estamos tentando provar para as pessoas que elas estão erradas ou tentando nos convencer de que elas estão certas? Porque nós parecemos mais gay do que nunca, babe".

Isso sempre aconteceu quando Danny está com Steve. As palavras correm de sua boca em falas infinitas que vão de se queixar a elogiar. Lá estava, se Danny tivesse tido um segundo para pensar, ele simplesmente teria se calado já no começo da conversa. Ele não traria a tona tantos pontos em favor, embora todos fossem verdadeiros e, é claro, eles já estavam passando por sua mente.

— O problema é: eu não gosto deles passando tanto tempo pensando se estamos juntos ou não. Esse é o nosso negócio e não o deles. – Steve fala, trazendo Danny de volta à Terra.

— Relaxa, Steve. Vem, vamos no Kamekona dar aos nossos fãs um pouco de mel.

4

— Aposto que você beija como um louco pelo controle.

As palavras de Danny simplesmente escorregaram de sua boca. Ele não dormia há cerca de sessenta horas. Era realmente tarde da noite e todos estavam na sede do Five-0 fazendo várias coisas diferentes. Todos estavam em seus próprios escritórios, com exceção de Danny, que estava no de Steve. Danny sabia que eles teriam uma dessas conversas novamente. Bem, que seja agora.

— O quê? De onde veio isso?

— É porque você gosta de controlar tudo.

— Tá, eu sei, mas quero dizer a parte de beijar. Por que você está pensando em beijar, pra começo de conversa?

— Porque eu fechei meus olhos por um segundo e a imagem veio na minha mente.

— De nós nos beijando?

— Não, apenas beijos, em geral.

Era difícil dizer se Steve estava desapontado ao saber que ele não era o personagem principal da cena de Danny ou se ele pensava que tudo estava além do estranho. Eles trabalham em silêncio por mais de quinze minutos.

— Eu posso não controlar o beijo – Steve fala de repente.

 - O quê?

— Eu posso beijar como uma pessoa normal.

 -Eu duvido muito disso. Acho, na verdade, que Lynn te deixou porque não conseguiu te beijar.

— Primeiro de tudo: eu terminei com ela. Não foi como a Melissa, que correu para o continente. E eu posso beijar gentilmente.

Danny acena lentamente, sua cabeça pesada não está ajudando muito. – Desculpe, ainda não consigo acreditar.

 - Bem, vou te provar. – Steve se levanta.

 - Você quer me beijar?

— Eu quero calar essa tua boca.

Steve começa a fechar todas as persianas. O escritório de repente foi muito mais escuro e muito acolhedor. Danny levanta-se e limpa a garganta.

— Estamos realmente fazendo isso?

— Você tem medo de que eu afete sua masculinidade? – Steve cita e isso foi mais provocante do que deveria ser.

— Não. Eu posso fazer isso, não tem problema

Eles estavam em frente um do outro agora. Steve não hesita e segura o rosto de Danny com sua mão direita enquanto a esquerda traz Danny mais perto pela cintura. Ele estava tentando ser gentil, no começo para provar um ponto, mas agora ele estava apenas agindo de forma natural. Danny estava olhando Steve nos olhos e Steve desejava que pudesse vê-los melhor, mas o escritório não tinha luz suficiente para isso. Lentamente, Steve se aproxima, as mãos de Danny também estavam em sua cintura. Seus lábios se tocam primeiro em um beijo casto, mas assim que Danny abre seus lábios, Steve encaixa perfeitamente sua boca com a Danny e toca sua língua de seu parceiro. Danny interrompe o beijo.

— Você é um louco por controle, Steven!

— O quê? O que eu fiz?

— Aquilo que você fez com língua.

— Do que você está falando? Eu fui muito gentil!

— Mas você assumiu a liderança, seu maníaco.

— Tudo bem, Danny, se quiser, vou parar, não vou te beijar mais.

— Olha só, no controle de tudo. – Danny tira as mãos de Steve e as move enquanto fala. – Nós nos beijamos apenas quando você diz que nos beijamos, se você diz que não vamos nos beijar, então nós não vamos, está certo?

— Eu não estou entendendo, o que você quer, Danny?

— Beijar em paz.

— Vou te dizer algo: não é fácil se a pessoa que você está beijando reclama da maneira com que você se beija.

— Eu não estou reclamando sobre a maneira como você beija, seu beijo é ótimo.

— Muito obrigado.

— De nada. Estou apenas dizendo que parece que você me quer todo para você

— Bem, eu meio que quero, você poderia simplesmente calar a boca?

E Danny se cala.

— Ok, muito melhor. – Steve diz antes de beijar Danny novamente. Steve ainda tinha a mão dele atrás do pescoço de Danny, cujas mãos foram imediatamente ao quadril de Steve, puxando-os cada vez mais perto um do outro. Steve queria deixar Danny controlar, mas não conseguiu evitar de se mergulhar no beijo, cada vez mais. Eles não precisavam mais se beijar, mas quem estava preocupado com isso?

Porque a vida é uma piada, há uma batida na porta. Steve e Danny se separam muito rápido, apenas alguns segundos antes de Kono abrir a porta. Danny ficou feliz pela escuridão da sala, porque seu rosto provavelmente estava gritando totalmente ele estava beijando.

— Steve, encontramos algo. Vem aqui.

E, rapidamente, eles voltaram a trabalhar, prestes a correr, atirar e a serem atirados novamente.

E 1

75 horas. Já passaram 75 horas e agora era hora de dormir. Steve deixou sua camionete no Palácio e foi direto ao assento do motorista Camaro. Danny não se queixa, ele acredita que ligaria para um táxi se precisasse dirigir naquele estado. Seu cérebro não o deixava pensar, especialmente agora que o caso estava fechado.

Quando Danny percebe, eles estavam estacionados na casa de Steve. Eles entram em silêncio e Danny se joga em uma poltrona enquanto Steve vai para outro lugar. A próxima coisa que ele sente é o toque dos lábios de Steve sobre os dele.

— Danny, acorda – Steve sussurra, com os lábios ainda contra os de Danny. – Vamos dormir no andar de cima.

Steve beija Danny mais uma vez e agora Danny estava acordada o suficiente para corresponder. Afinal de contas, Steve poderia beijar gentilmente. O comandante oferece uma mão ao detetive. Danny olha e aceita, deixando Steve levá-lo para cima. Eles tiram as roupas e deitam na cama, tocam os lábios mais uma vez e se entregam para o bom e merecido sono.


End file.
